


Show Angel Dust Some Love

by Senshixdoukeshi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sextember, bad at feelings, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshixdoukeshi/pseuds/Senshixdoukeshi
Summary: A series of drabbles and shorts about various pairings involving our favorite sex worker. Pairings, ratings, and prompts as applicable will be in the chapter titles. I'll continually update tags and the work rating to accurately reflect the highest rating the story will have.RadioDust: Chapter 1HuskerDust: Chapter 3RadioHuskerDust: Chapter 2
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. RadioDust: Fitness PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fitness
> 
> Pairing: RadioDust
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Tags: Human AU

Alastor’s chest heaved with breath, brushing against Angel’s as he held his partner close. His gaze roamed over those familiar features, still not tired of the sight no matter how many times he’d seen it. Those enchanting blue eyes, one sharp the other a faded milky gray, shined with joy. Plush lips Angel was forever chewing into an ever more impressive pout were stretched into an eager smile as he gazed back at Alastor. The constellation of freckles that spilled over cheeks flushed from exertion and the aristocratic roman nose that balanced the otherwise soft features into something arresting instead of merely pretty. 

Alastor’s smile softened and he trailed the hand on Angel’s back up slightly. He could feel sweat slick his palm and the hand on his shoulder clenched. He pulled that slender body closer and pressed their hips together. He didn’t miss the gasp that met the action, his smile sly when Angel arched into him. A leg curled up over his hip and he allowed fingers to briefly trail up the trembling muscle of his partner’s thigh. Strong arms wound around him and Alastor reached up to brush fingers through the fall of blonde, almost white hair at Angel’s temple. Blue eyes slid closed as Angel tipped his head back in surrender letting Alastor bend over his neck, teeth bared in a triumphant and hungry smile.

They froze together, a tableau of ecstasy as the final strains of music faded away. 

Alastor felt Angel’s hands start to knead at his back and quickly righted them, waiting until his partner was steady on his feet before stepping away. “You were a bit early on the second set of footwork.”

Angel let out an indignant huff, “Well maybe my footwork would be neater if you got over your Napoleon complex sooner and let me wear my heels at the start.”

Alastor rolled his eyes at the old complaint and moved to restart their music. “Don’t I let you get away with enough at practice?”

Alastor glanced over his shoulder to take in the ridiculously tiny pair of shorts, cropped tank top, and admittedly modest heels the other wore. A stark contrast to his own fully buttoned shirt, vest, and slacks.

“I sweat enough dressed like this, I don’t need layers to make it worse. ‘Sides, didn’t you say you should practice in the type of shoes you’re wearing to perform?” Angel waved his hand airily. 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Alastor muttered as he made his way back to his partner as the first notes of their tango began to play.

Angel laughed and pulled him close, spinning them playfully while ignoring Alastor’s frown before settling into their starting position with a sultry look of challenge. “Hey babe, a deal’s a deal right? Besides, I’m the best dance partner you’ve ever had, don’t even play.”

Startled by the abrupt sobering of his partner, Alastor once again took in those angelic features and felt an answering smile stretch his lips. 

“I never ‘play’, my dear.” Alastor let his gaze fall half-lidded as he pressed forward into the first steps, pushing Angel back. “Not unless it’s for keeps.”

He watched in amusement as the flush already on Angel’s cheeks darkened appealingly. “Let’s see if you can keep up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and you'll come back for more.


	2. RadioHuskerDust: Lingerie PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lingerie
> 
> Pairing: RadioHuskerDust but like mostly theoretical
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Vintage pornography, some language

Alastor twirled his microphone absently as he made his way into the hotel’s main lobby, the room empty save for Husk slumped against the bar, staring down at the wood like it had personally offended him. Alastor’s smile widened at the idea of playfully poking the already irritable bartender, but the look on Husk’s face gave him pause. The cat huffed a sigh that was more wistful than any heard in a long time and on closer inspection the flush dusting his face seemed less to do with the bottle sitting ignored next to him and more with whatever he appeared to be flipping through.

Curiosity rippled through Alastor. There was very little that made Husk look nostalgic in a way that didn’t lead to immediately emptying the nearest bottle. Claws carefully traced over the page in front of him and Alastor watched in fascination as a faint smile actually curved Husk’s lips. The Overlord’s heart clenched at the incredibly rare sight and the need to know what had Husk so enamoured burned like hunger through Alastor and he stepped silently through his shadow to appear with a soft rush of air directly behind his fondest contract. It was good that he’d decided to surprise Husk because the moment the cat realized who was behind him, he scrambled to shove the magazine out of sight. An incredibly vintage magazine Alastor judged by the yellowing of the carefully kept serial’s pages.

Alastor tsked, an automatic care for older objects coming to the fore. “Husker, you’ll damage the pages.” He easily swept the periodical away from the cat, ignoring the embarrassed and threatening hiss he got in response.

“Fuck off and give that back!” A furious blush darkened Husk’s face charmingly as he swiped at Alastor with claws at the ready though no real anger behind the motion.

Laughing, the deer danced easily out of reach, smoothing pages. “Now, now my dear. I’m merely curious about what has you so fascinated…”

His voice trailed off as he gazed down at the magazine in hand. It was a Hell publication of course, and there were only a few types that circulated in their world of amoral debauchery and hedonism; though Alastor was surprised to see it actually was a pornographic one. Husk was generally as disinterested pursuits of the flesh as Alastor was, claiming to be too old, too tired, or the entire affair too much trouble to bother with. Upon the pages of what would hardly constitute pornography by today’s standards Angel Dust stood partially bent at the waist, carefully hooking a stocking garter into place with one leg artfully extended. The lithesome body was adorned with a pair of short knickers, matching garters and camisole; the peach silk and cream lace charming against white fur and a sharp contrast to the black of his stockings. He was glancing at the camera as if someone had entered unexpectedly, a soft smile on his lips.

Alastor blinked and tilted his head as he took in the oddly arresting picture, trying to determine what had caught his attention. A pang of longing for a bygone era touched his heart. The magazine was from a time not long after his own and probably not a reproduction based on the lingerie and the way Angel’s hair had been carefully curled to fall over his forehead fetchingly and his make-up was fairly minimal save the bright red of his lips. Alastor was no connoisseur of pornography, but he was familiar with Angel Dust and how the arachnid knew how to strike the most provocative of poses. Alastor’s smile turned contemplative, realizing with a start that while Angel was arranged pleasingly it was almost demure, vaguely turned away from the full view of the camera. One might even say shy, though such a thought was laughable if one knew the porn star.

The magazine was snatched from his hands and Alastor looked up into Husk’s still red face.

“If you breathe a word of this…” Husk’s threat trailed off, both of them knowing it was empty.

Alastor hummed, absently shooting his cuffs to straighten them. “And how did you come across this fascinating volume, my dear Husker? Judging by the fashion, the style of photography and layout I would estimate that must have been printed nearly 30 years before your descent.”

To his ever increasing amusement and curiosity, Alastor watched Husk’s face darken even further in embarrassment.

“The fuck’s it to you?” The rough growl was accompanied by his tail lashing.

Husk glowered at Alastor, teeth clenched enough to hurt as that damn smile remained, patient and serene. The lash of his tail increased as Alastor’s eyes slowly lidded, the smile widening at the obvious tell. Husk hunched under that unblinking, unrelenting gaze. He groaned and stalked away from the obnoxiously sweet smile he was being given. That asshole knew what that look did to him. Stomping back to his bar, Husk carefully threw the magazine on the gleaming top. He wasn’t surprised when Alastor followed him, but he lifted a curious eyebrow when red claws carefully turned the magazine so Alastor could gaze down at Angel curled up coquettishly on the cover in a teddy and peignoir. 

“Husker dear...”

The cat sighed in resignation, uncapping a bottle to take a generous drink. “Won it at last week’s poker game.”

While he might not be able to indulge his vices at the more well-known casinos while employed at the Happy Hotel, a discrete backroom game or three during the week could be easily overlooked. He glanced down at the magazine with a sigh, taking another swig. “S’pposed to be pretty damn valuable. Somethin’ about the kid’s first big appearance or some shit.”

Alastor hummed and Husk thought that would be the end of it beyond the teasing that he’d be subjected to after being caught with the mag. He paused with the bottle to his lips, eyes wide when Alastor flipped the pages to the beginning of Angel’s spread. Husk looked down at the magazine, tired eyes taking in Angel not seeing the sprawl of his body on display but the smile: warm, eager, a bit shy, but most of all genuine. Husk and every other smuck in Hell was familiar with Angel Dust, he was hard to miss plastered over a huge chunk of advertisements for the Porn Studios. Angel pouting, smirking, sly, sultry, seductive, hungry, everything and anything you’d want in a fantasy. And fantasies weren’t real, just like those smiles.

Alastor’s claw traced the curve of Angel’s lips, the bottom caught in his fangs looking like he might have been fighting laughter. Pink eyes danced with honest joy. Alastor looked up at Husk, the other surprised by the oddly wistful look in red eyes. Alastor calmly closed the magazine having perused the entirety of Angel’s photos, handing it back to Husk to tuck away.

“I believe for the first time I comprehend why he has such a passionate following.”

Husk shared a long look with Alastor and looked away, shoulders slumping. “Can you regret somethin’ ya never had?”

Alastor took in the cat’s dejected posture as he once again claimed his bottle to drink generously from the mouth like he could wash away the confession. The deer felt his heart clench at the sight, fingers curling into a loose fist to keep fingers from stroking through soft fur.

Without a word Husk poured a tumblr of rum, sliding it to where Alastor was already taking a seat at the end of his bar. He took a long pull from the glass before answering.

“My dear, what is Hell but a place where regrets live for eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I knew this chapter was going to be a bit unhappy, but I didn't actually think it was going to be all about assholes who can't handle their feelings. Also it was an ass that kept trying to be longer and longer. It really wanted to be a full story and maybe sometime I'll do that, but for now here it is. Hope you enjoy


	3. HuskerDust: Oral PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oral/Anal (I went with Oral)
> 
> Pairing: HuskerDust
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Tags: flirty banter, cursing

“Hey Husky.” Angel cooed, sliding easily into his preferred seat at the bar, winking flirtatiously at the cat. “How’s my favorite pussy?”

Husk glowered up from where he was bent over a book, brows lowering impressively. “Well, I was having a good night.” 

He let the book drop closed and straightened to actually face the spider. Though his expression remained stubbornly irritated he did let his eyes wander over Angel, appreciating him in a way that was automatic at this point. He might have been dead, but he wasn’t blind and he was man enough to admit in the privacy of his own mind that Angel Dust’s place as THE pornstar in Hell was well earned on looks alone. He’d be twice-damned if he ever told the kid that though.

“Oh baby, say the word and I’ll make sure ya night has a happy ending.” Angel waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculously exaggerated fashion and leaned forward to spill his impressive fluff over the bar top. 

“Volunteering to leave already?” It was a small struggle to keep a straight face in front of such an obviously over the top display. Worse was the bloom of warmth in Husk’s chest at the impish twinkle in vivid pink eyes when Angel laughed at his response and he couldn’t help himself. “Sides, could’a sworn pussy wasn’t to your taste.”

Angel blinked in surprise, Husk wasn’t one for rejoiners so it took him a moment to respond appropriately. His eyes lidded seductively, voice lowering as he smiled. “Oh don’t worry sweetheart, I’d be happy to get you all wet.”

Husk gave an unimpressed snort, drinking from his bottle to mask any potential interest he might accidentally show. “Whatever kid, you here for a reason outside of pissin’ me off?”

Angel pouted when Husk didn’t continue to play along, but pulled himself back to sit more comfortably in his stool. “I’m feelin’ my age tonight Husky. How’s about an Old Fashioned muddled.”

Husk shook his head, but obediently dropped the fruit and sugar in the shaker and began to muddle it. He added the bourbon and bitters and gave it a hard shake before straining into a glass of ice garnished with a cherry and orange slice. “Insult to liquor, addin’ fruit salad.”

Angel laughed as he accepted the drink, “You are what ya eat, sweetheart!”

“That why you’re such a dick?” Husk smirked when the unexpected comment made Angel choke on his drink. 

It took a minute for Angel to recover, downing the majority of his drink to calm the coughing fit he’d suffered. His eyes narrowed at the smug ‘cat that ate the canary’ look on Husk’s face. He couldn’t let the old man get one up on him so easily; glancing down at the dregs of his drink.

Proud to have rendered the biggest mouth in the joint speechless for even a few seconds Husk couldn’t resist poking just a bit more. “What? Cat got your tongue, kid?”

Angel swirled the last of his drink, a smile growing slow and wicked on his lips. He locked eyes with Husk and pulled the cherry from his drink, licking the candy red sweetness once before taking it stem and all into his mouth. He propped his chin on a hand as his mouth worked the fruit under Husk’s suspicious frown. After a moment he swallowed and parted his lips to show the cherry stem in a neat knot on his tongue. He grinned at the stunned look the cat was giving him, plucking the stem up to set it on the bar. He finished his drink and slid the tumbler back to Husk who caught it automatically, not missing the faint flush on whiskered cheeks. 

“You can have my tongue anytime ya want, Husky.” Angel purred, not missing the way Husk’s eyes darted to his lips.

Husk looked up into triumphant pink eyes and knew he was fucked. Well, at least this time he’d probably enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this was a fun one. I started out with RadioDust and at this point I'm all about Angel just getting some good loving from someone. I am definitely all about how different the HuskerDust dynamic is from RadioDust.


End file.
